The Matchmaker
by MizTMRiddle
Summary: When little Letty decides that Sawyer is the perfect man for her caretaker Ana Lucia...trouble ensues.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: If I owned Lost, I certainly wouldn't be writing this. None of the characters are mine, except for Letty. Please review, it means so much to me!**

Ana Lucia Cortez stood on the beach watching the ocean waves beat against the scattered rocks that lay along the sunny beach. A few feet to her left, a little girl was playing in the sand, her long dark curls falling across her face, with a look of deep concentration settled on it. Ana laughed to herself. Obviously, this sandcastle was the most important thing that Letty had ever accomplished in her life.

The waves crashed threateningly, and Letty gave a little shriek of excitement. "Hey!" Ana yelled, her voice almost lost in the noise of the Ocean. "Move back a bit! I'm not helping you if you drown." Letty gave an indignant groan, but quickly obeyed when Ana flashed her a menacing glare.

A year ago, Ana wouldn't have been able to even _imagine _a moment like this. Who would have guessed that her plane would crash, that she would be terrorized by a group of "Others", or that she would have a kid? Letty was an orphan. She was going to Los Angeles to meet her new adoptive parents, when that crash happened. Now she was Ana's responsibility.

It's not like Ana had _wanted_ to take care of her, Letty adopted Ana. But the memory of Zach and Emma still haunted Ana, and she wasn't going to make the same mistake twice. So she made a promise to herself: as long as Letty could deal with Ana, she could deal with Letty.

They had known each other for only 50 days, and Letty was already calling her "Mommy Ana". How could such a noisy, troublesome little girl be so sweet at times? And she most certainly _was_ noisy. Letty's favorite hobby seemed to be running around their camp yelling loudly, pretending to be an Indian or a Pirate. This was much to the annoyance of Sawyer, whose headaches seemed to reemerge during the loudest of Letty's yelling bouts. Ana could have easily told Letty to be quiet, but anything that made Sawyer mad was fine by her.

Letty soon grew tired of her sandcastle, and after enthusiastically stomping on it, she came skipping over to Ana's side. "Whatcha doing, Mommy Ana?" she asked, her five-year old voice barely audible above the crashing waves. "Thinking." Ana replied, glancing down at the little person beside her.

"Thinking about what?" Letty inquired. "Stuff." Ana answered with a slight smile. Letty sniffled. "Yeah, well stuff is boring. Will you teach me to play cards?" "Cards? You're five years old, why would you want to…" Ana's voice trailed off. She had just seen Sawyer sitting in front of his tent with a pack of playing cards. "Letty," she said, turning back around to face her. "Do you just want to play cards because Sawyer does?"

"No!" Letty replied, in a thoroughly unconvincing tone. Ana gave her a sharp look, but Letty kept smiling happily. "So?" she asked eagerly. Ana sighed. "Tomorrow, Chica, tomorrow." Letty gave a delighted yell, and started jumping up and down. Ana rolled her eyes, and together they walked back to camp.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lost or any of these characters except for Letty. **

**A/N: This (along with the next) chapter is up so quickly because I've already written the first few chapters :) Enjoy, and please review, it makes my day! )**

**Chapter 2**

"Letty, you can't put those cards down. They don't match."

Ana sighed in exasperation. It was their 5th game of Go Fish, and Letty still refused to play it right.

"But I like those cards! They do match!"

How Letty could possibly believe that the two of hearts and the ace of spades matched was beyond her.

"Ana?" She looked up and saw Jack standing a few feet away from her. 

"Yeah?" Ana stood up and walked over to him.

"Hey! It's your turn!" Letty whined, but Ana ignored her.

"What do you need?" She asked.

"A couple of people thought they saw something in the jungle yesterday. Sayid and I are going to go take a look around. We could use an extra pair of eyes." Jack said. 

"You mean you could use an extra gun." Ana replied, raising an eyebrow.

"We need you Ana." Jack answered pointedly.

Ana was silent for a moment. She looked over at Letty and sighed. "Alright. But first I have to find someone to watch the kid."

Sawyer was sitting under a tree, enjoying a new book pilfered from the Hatch, when someone cleared their throat behind him.

He closed his book and turned around. Ana was leaning against a tree, her arms crossed, and a stern expression on her face. 

"Can I get you a cough drop, Muchacha?" He asked, a smirk forming on his face.

"Look Sawyer, I don't want to be here any more than you want me to be here. I need someone to watch Letty, and she likes you." Ana answered.

"Well hell, Rambina, if that's all it took, I guess half the world'd be sittin' here right now." Sawyer laughed.

"So can I leave her with you or not?" Ana asked.

"Nothing's stoppin' you. But I ain't promising anything." He replied, tuning back around and opening his book.

Ana gave the back of his head one last look of hatred before walking back towards the beach. 

Two hours and one loud tantrum later Letty was deposited in front of Sawyer's tent.

"Stop whining, it's only for a few hours." Ana snapped at Letty, who was sniffling dramatically.

Letty gave Ana a horrified look, and wiped an imaginary tear from her eye.

Ana's expression softened. She knelt down and hugged Letty. "I'll see you tonight, Chica." She said with a warm smile.

"Maybe you won't!" Letty sniffled. "Maybe I'll die while you're gone!"

Ana couldn't help laughing. "Alright. Well I guess I'll see you at your funeral then." 

Letty looked deeply offended that she wasn't being taken seriously. "You're being mean, mommy Ana!"

Ana crossed her arms. "_You shouldn't call me mean! Maybe I'll just die_!" she mimicked, adding a sniffle to complete the impression.

"Are you ever going to leave, Lulu?" Sawyer had emerged from his tent.  
"Y'all could at least keep it down out here."

Ana ignored him, and grabbed Letty's arm. "You can hate me as much as you want, but I still love you."

"That's what they all say." Sawyer smirked.

Letty sighed, and finally gave up. "Bye." She said, trying hard to smile.

As soon as Ana left, Letty went into Sawyers tent and started looking around. Sawyer followed her, anticipating vast damage to his stash.

"Don't you need to go practice your ABC's or something?"

"No. This place is boring. Don't you have anything fun?"

Sawyer smiled to himself. His idea of fun probably wasn't Letty's.

"How about we make some rules? First off, don't _touch_ anything. Secondly, don't _say_ anything. And thirdly, don't _do_ anything. "

Letty gave an annoyed sniff and frowned.

"If you stay out of my way, I'll stay out of yours." Sawyer said. "Now go do whatever it is you 5 year olds do."

He shuffled Letty out of the tent and quickly went back inside, pulling the tarp over the entrance.

Letty seated herself on a log and contemplated what to do next.

She could start yelling, but she had done so much of that already today that her voice was worn out.

She decided that she would have to pretend something. Letty was very good at pretending things. She had been many things in her short life; a Princess, a Tiger, an Indian, a Super Hero. She had even been an astronaut once.

This was quite an impressive resume, but today it would have to be something different.

Letty would pretend to be her favorite thing in the world; a Pirate.

It was perfect; she was already on an island. But she would need something else.

Then it hit her. A treasure hunt! Sawyer would be the infamous Blackbeard guarding the hidden mounds of treasure,

Obviously, this was why he didn't want her in his tent. It all made sense now.

Letty smiled enthusiastically. This was going to be a very fun day after all.


End file.
